Island of the Lost
by Avalene
Summary: Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive... SLASH warning. DracoHarry, HermioneRon, GinnyNeville. Yay for wolfbrothers!
1. Chapter 1

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART ONE--

"Hey guys... it's nice to see you again," Harry said tiredly... he was noticeably paler than usual, but he looked triumphant. The last horcrux had been destroyed.

The next time he met Voldemort, one of them was going to die. And Harry was going to make sure it wasn't him. Standing around him, in a half circle, was his closest friends. Five friends, bound by trust and the desire to rid the world of You-Know-Who and his

Deatheaters.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, immediately followed by Ron who slapped Harry's shoulder lightly, then hugged him briefly.

Neville shook Harry's hand solemnly, honestly relieved that the dark-haired wizard had come back safe and sound. Harry was one of the few people that believed in him.

Ginny held back awkwardly. Before Harry had left, they had broken up. Fought over something stupid and insignificant... that none-the-less caused a rift between them. She gave him a slightly forced smile, and asked him quietly, "So he's vulnerable now?"

As Harry nodded, and told them what had taken place, Draco snorted. He'd watched the reunion of Harry-Bloody-Perfect-Potter and his lackeys. Pathetic. At least the prat will kill off the Dark Lord... or at least weaken him enough that Draco could kill the psychopathic creature himself. Voldemort had definitely snapped...

Hermione, who has always been somewhat high-strung, jumped when she heard Draco's snort and turned towards the sound. Reaching for her wand. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw who it was. "Malfoy," she said sharply.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, as the group took notice of him. He hadn't meant for a confrontation. And it was five to one, he hadn't a chance. He began to back away slowly, though he was ready to grab his wand if it came to a fight.

"Malfoy, you damned Ferret, you better have a good reason for being here," Ron said coldly, freckles standing out clearly against his skin pale with fury. As far as Ron was concerned, as far as pretty much everyone was concerned, it was Draco Malfoy's fault that Albus Dumbledore was dead. Snape might've killed him, but if it wasn't for Malfoy none of the Deatheaters could've gotten into Hogwarts.

Draco just gave him a dark look. Seriously, if looks could kill... let's just say that if Malfoy could do wandless magic, Ron would be extremely dead.

"Let's just go," Harry sighed, before anything got out of hand. Ron looked like he would protest, but at one look at his friend's exhausted face, he gave up. They turned away from Draco almost simultaneously.

Hermione shrieked as some large shadowy thing came out of the sky at them. Ron twirled to face Draco again, livid. "What did you do, you bloody Deatheater? What is that!"

Malfoy was staring up at the Thing with as much confusion as everyone, and cold fear had settled in his stomach. "I didn't do anything, Weasel!" It was obvious, as he didn't have his wand in hand.

Then the Thing swooped down on them and all was dark...


	2. Chapter 2

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART TWO--

Draco woke up slowly. He hurt so much. His leg felt like it was on fire. His first thought was that the Dark Lord was punishing him again. There didn't have to be a reason anymore... he just punished his Deatheaters at random for not having killed Potter yet.

Then he remembered running into Potter and his friends, and the shadowy creature swooping down on them. Draco's eyes shot open and his hand went straight for his wand.

It wasn't there. "Where is it?" he asked, searching frantically for it. Then he became aware of his surroundings. He whispered, "Where am I?"

A forest of some kind... and it was damp. As if it had recently rained. He looked up into the sky, which he could faintly make out through the leaves. And it looked like it would rain again soon.

Wary silvery-blue eyes searched the landscape - and stopped when they reached a crumpled form. Farther on, he could make out another fallen figure... and another... and... he looked around sharply. There were five still forms on the forest floor, himself not included. Draco sighed deeply when he recognized the nearest. Potter. And he could guess the others were those friends of his.

He tried to get up, but the pain in his leg was too intense to bear. With a sigh, he crawled -painfully- over to Potter, and began to search him for a wand. No such luck. "Oh bloody hell..." he grumbled, and shook the dark-haired boy awake.

Harry came to, vision blurred and feeling too bruised for words. He could barely make out a blond-haired face looking down at him. He frowned, in confusion, he didn't have any friends with blond hair, did he? And where were his glasses... and why was his bed so damp? "Wha's going on?" he asked, sounding slightly incoherent and puzzled.

His bright green eyes were so obviously confused... Draco was highly amused and couldn't help himself. "Potter," he drawled, "I do believe you hit your head when we were dropped in this damned forest."

"Forest?" Harry replied, looking around though everything was terribly fuzzy. Well, it did seem very green. And it being a forest would explain the smell, and soft dampness of whatever was beneath him. But what was he doing with Draco in a forest?

"Oh, come on Potter," Draco said impatiently. He was beginning to think he was correct in his first assessment of Harry, that he might have taken a blow to the head. Usually even the slightest insult would make the boy see red. Draco decided to ignore Potter's apparent mental issues of the moment, and announced, "You might want to check on your friends. See if they're alive."

Harry got up unsteadily, looked around, and sighed. He asked Malfoy, "Do you see my glasses anywhere?" He saw bright red hair _-must be Ron or Ginny-_ and began walking towards him/her.

He heard Draco say, "I see it..." just before hearing a slight crunch. From directly below him.

"Oh bloody hell, those were my glasses weren't they," Harry sighed, and picked them up. He cut a finger on the glass, and tried to look through them. One side was slightly cracked, but the other the glass was pretty much gone except for a few sharp shards.

At least he could see, somewhat. Now that was dealt with, he went to check on the still form - that turned out to be Ron after all. He woke up, slightly confused for a moment, then he growled, "This is all Malfoy's fault, when I see that Ferret next-"

"You'll what?" Draco asked coolly.

"I'll-" Ron stuck his hand in his pocket to get his wand. A nice little curse seemed in order. But his wand wasn't there. "You took my wand, you bloody Deatheater!" He looked furious.

"Did I?" Draco asked, a slender eyebrow raised. "Then where is it? And, now that you mention it, my wand is missing too." He looked at Harry, who was giving him an odd look. "Yours is gone too. I checked."

"What do you mean, you checked?" Harry asked, extremely annoyed. He gave Draco a dark look, then went to check on Hermione (while Ron stumbled towards his little sister Ginny).

"I mean, I searched you to see if you had a wand on you," Malfoy replied with a smirk. "And you didn't." Now that sounded odd, telling Harry that he didn't have a wand... heh. Wait... he thought of Potter as Harry... how long had he been doing that? After a moment of annoyance, he decided it didn't matter. He remained sitting on the ground and tried to ignore the pain that was building in his leg. The rest of it seemed to be fading, but now it felt like someone had injected molten steel into his bone marrow.

Harry didn't reply, just said, "She's fine," at the same time as Ron. The two friends looked at each other, shrugged, and woke the girls up. Then Harry went to see how Neville had fared. Not bad it seemed the boy; had barely been bruised.

After the confusion of waking faded from everyone's minds, and everyone remembered the events leading up to their predicament. The flying shadow Thing. It must have taken them all here, where ever here was. Somehow an argument started. It was mainly Hermione versus Ginny, and though everyone tried to stay out of it, of course they were pulled in. Hermione wanted to find out who or what had taken them here and demand an explanation. Ginny thought that didn't matter and they should find out where they were and how to get home. Draco had managed to be completely aloof during said argument, but that wasn't very difficult considering that he was unable to think about anything other than the pain at the moment.

When Harry was asked his opinion, he sighed. He knew it would come to this, they always turn to him in the end. Potter thought about it for a short while, pretending to consider everything they had said, and said, "Perhaps we should get some shelter. It looks like it's going to rain. After we get some food and shelter, then we can fight about what to do. And I don't know if you noticed, but none of us has a wand, Draco is injured, I can barely see, and you guys fighting is not helping anything." That being said, he stalked off to find 'shelter'. They could deal with the food problem if they wanted any.


	3. Chapter 3

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART THREE--

"Oooh, I think you upset Potter," Draco drawled after Potter was out of sight. The pale blond was in pain, and they were the only ones there to distract him. But hurling insults at them would not be in his best interest - he had the feeling that if he pissed them off too much they might just leave him. So he just stated the obvious.

Hermione gave him a look that said plainly, 'You're lucky you're already hurt.' Everyone else was just standing around, staring in the direction that Harry stalked off to. It was obvious that they weren't planning on doing anything until Potter came back.

And Draco was already getting hungry. Damn. Now he had to do something about this situation or starve.

"Hey prats," he said, trying to get their attention. They ignored him. Hmm, now what would upset them more than calling them names? Insulting their families would probably cause them to hit him, rather than listen to him. Then he thought of something that would anger them a bit, but not to the point of violence.

"Are you people dense..." Draco trailed off, and sighed, "Of course you are, you're Gryffindors." A few angry glares told him he had their attention. "Potter is going to find you shelter. The least you can do is search for some food. Or a source of water. Or something."

There was no response for several minutes. Then Longbottom nodded, and said, "I know of some edible plants... I can go look for some." Granger looked at him with some surprise, and said she'd go searching for water. She left, dragging Weasel with her.

That left the red-headed girl, Weasel's sister. She was still staring after Harry, looking lovesick. Draco, having no patience for that kind of thing, got an idea. "How about you try and find out where we are, girl. Food and water is all very well, but it isn't getting us home any faster."

He was practically saying that she had been right in her argument with Granger. The red-head stared at him for a moment, unsure, then nodded and left. That was one thing taken care of; he was sure she wouldn't come back until she found out.

Everyone was gone now. Draco was free to do what he had wanted since he had woken up. Tears began to stream down his face. He hurt so much, it was worse than the Cruciatus Curse because the pain just went on and on... it was a while before the tears stopped. And he was under complete control of himself again.

"Damn," he whispered softly, wiping his eyes angrily. He knew he was a mess, but in a few moments his face would be pale as normal. As long as no one looked too closely at his eyes no one would know he cried. He lay down, closed his blood-shot silvery blue eyes and tried not to think. Or feel.

he thought. Scratched his arm where the Dark Mark was hidden under a long sleeve. It still itched; he had tried to scratch it off one night, and it was only half way healed. _Wasn't one of the smartest things I've tried doing... _It seemed to go down to his bone, the Mark. 

He sighed, his thoughts turning to his mother. What would Voldemort do to her now that Draco was no longer there? He felt sick, he knew that his mother was probably being tortured to find out his location that very moment. And when they got nothing from her, they'd kill her. She was dying, because he had been dropped here in the middle of no-where.

He bit his lip, hard, to subdue the tears that threatened to overwhelm him again. They would be returning soon, and wouldn't they love to see him blubbering...

"Malfoy? Where is everyone?" Potter asked suddenly. Draco cursed silently to himself, how had Potter of all people sneaked up on him? "Hey, is something wrong?"

Draco snarled, "What gave you that idea?" Why did that PRAT have to notice that he was upset? He looked up and glared at Potter.

"Well, the fact that you were sitting there, clutching your leg and whimpering was a clue..."

"I was not whimpering!" he tried to stand up, let out a yell of pain, and fell back to the ground. He glared at Potter, daring him to say anything. "One word, Potter, and I'll-"

"What, fall on me?" Harry asked brightly. Then he shook his head. "I found a place... it's a cave, the floors sandy and dry, and in the back there's a fresh spring. Best part is, the entrance is very difficult to find."

"Sounds good," Draco replied, then looked at Potter suspiciously. "If it's difficult to find, how did you find it?"

Harry grimaced, and told Draco, "Because I fell into it. Luckily there's another entrance than the one in the ceiling. And you know, you haven't answered my questions."

"I don't have to tell you," Draco grumbled. Why was Potter acting so friendly. Well, not friendly so much as... as if he didn't hate him. Which was really strange. Wasn't Harry-Bloody-Wonderful-Potter Dumbledore's Golden Boy? Wouldn't someone so close to the dead Headmaster hate the one who caused his death?

Harry smiled. Actually it was a smirk that closely resembled the one that Draco used so often. He pulled a small white bottle out of one of his pockets. "If you want a little relief from your pain, you should answer my questions."

"What's that?" Draco demanded. Hopefully, it would be a potion. But why Potter have a Potion in his pocket?

"Just some Muggle pain medication. I use 'em for my headaches, but I think they'll help dull the edge of your pain."

"Gimme!" Draco demanded, and when Harry put it back in his pocket, he launched himself at the dark-haired boy despite his pain.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, bewildered. All he saw was Harry and Malfoy wrestling on the ground, but they weren't fighting. It looked like the Ferret was trying to stick his hand in Harry's pocket... all in all it was an odd picture to the red-head. Behind him came Hermione. She gave the boys a confused look, and she admitted defeat. "I couldn't find any streams."

"That's okay, there's a fresh spring in the cave I found," Harry said from beneath Draco. He grabbed both of the blond boy's wrists and removed Malfoy from his position on top of him. "Relax, I'm going to give you them, but you can't have them all at once or you'll get sick. Or die. And you'll probably choke on 'em if you try to take 'em without water. So you'll have to wait."

Malfoy's face was drawn with pain, but he nodded. Bloody Muggle meds.

"He's hurt?" Hermione asked with surprise. "Where?"

"My leg," Draco growled at her. He was not in the mood for a bunch of questions.

"Is it broken?" she asked, looking worried. "I think I know how to splint... I read it somewhere."

Draco shook his head. "The bone might be cracked a little, though."

"Then you shouldn't walk. At all, Hermione stated the obvious, seriously though. "When Harry takes us to the cave he's talking about someone will have to carry you. We have to wait for Ginny and Neville though... or they won't be able to find us or the cave."

Neville returned with armloads of plants, some with roots. He was flushed and extremely cheerful-looking. "This place has an amazing variety... if I had something to carry 'em in, there are quite a few kinds of berries as well as these-" He was cut off by a scream. Ginny. He looked in the direction it came from, pale, and ran to help her. Laying abandoned on the ground next to his friends were the plants he'd gathered. Almost immediately he was followed by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Draco sighed and waited...


	4. Chapter 4

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART FOUR--

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and tried to calm down. She had just fallen... into a deep dark pit, with no obvious exits, and with no way to get help other than screaming herself hoarse. The red-haired girl slowly began to take stock of her surroundings. She was in a subterranean cavern, and was laying some rather crunchy rocks. It was strangely warm, and-

Wait, crunchy rocks? Were rocks crunchy? She had no idea, maybe some kinds were... but wondering about rocks was not helping, so moving on, she began to grope around in the darkness, to find a stick, or a heavy rock, or something to defend herself with however primitive.

When her fingers closed around a smooth wooden rod, she couldn't believe it. Ginny hoped it was what she thought it was... softly, hopefully, she whispered, "Lumos." A soft light illuminated the cave, and she nearly cried. With a bright smile, she looked around the cave she had fallen into... and screamed at the top of her lungs at what she saw.

Those 'crunchy rocks' were not rocks at all. She was on a huge cairn of bones. It filled nearly the whole cave. The young woman hurriedly slid off of the pile of bones, shaking.

Some of those skeletons were human. Some were regular animals. And some were obviously magical creatures... Ginny began to shake when she saw, partially exposed, the skull of a dragon. _What was this place? _She shivered.

The young witch pressed her back against the rough damp wall of the cavern, trying to ignore the foul odor that was coming from a tunnel that branched off of it. It was getting stronger… was the creature returning?

Regretfully, Ginny whispered, "_Nox_," and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light that the hole she had fallen through provided. Then, as she heard something coming in from the tunnel, she huddled down close to the ground.

She heard a soft, slithery sound, accompanied by a purring growl and laughter. Human laughter. Then she noticed… the entrance to the tunnel was getting lighter. She couldn't hide in the darkness of the cave. They were coming closer, the man and the beast, a large, shadowy, winged beast… she couldn't make it out, but she was sure that it was the same one.

They didn't notice the scared girl clinging to the wall, somehow. They continued in across the cavern, around the cairn of bones as if it didn't exist. When they were on the far side of the cave, Ginny lunged towards the tunnel they had just vacated.

The beast turned quickly, and hissed at her. "Girl, wait!" the man yelled as Ginny fled down the tunnel that (though she didn't know it) led to the beach. "Oh bloody hell. Stupid child…" he sighed and patted his permanently transfigured brother on the neck. "It was safer down here."

Ginny's eyes adjusted to the light quickly, and she stopped running just in time. If she had take a few more steps she would've fallen into the sea. The red-haired witch stared down at the surf crashing against the cliff below, at the jagged rocks sticking up from the swirling waters. Then she saw the creatures clinging to those rocks. Creatures like the beast she had seen inside the cave, but in a variety of sizes and colors... and much less tame. They were fighting violently, in the air and in the water.

She swallowed hard and backed away from the edge of the cliff. "GINNY! _GINNY_!" she heard people screaming her name and ran towards them, inland. Hoping that the screams hadn't alerted the beasts to their presence.


	5. Chapter 5

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART FIVE--

Harry was returning to the clearing with Ron. They had left Ginny in Hermione and Neville's capable hands. The poor girl was babbling about monsters fighting in the ocean. They weren't near the ocean… were they? They'd have to do a quick exploration of where-ever they were.

At least he had a wand now, he could heal Malfoy.

. The 'Boy Who Lived' grinned, since there was no one to see him. And of course because no one knew what he was thinking of. He had realized, rather recently, that he was bisexual. It seemed that he had been nearly as thick-headed about that, as Ron had been about Hermione, but he couldn't deny it once he knew the truth. And he also couldn't deny that he was… somewhat attracted to the blond-haired prat. 

Not that he wanted to deny it, though Ron had gotten rather upset when Harry told his best friends about his discovery.

Harry realized that he was nearing the edge of the clearing, and hurried his pace up. He could heal that git now, so he wouldn't have to carry him to the cave. His grin had long since faded into nothingness. At least things had turned out alright. Ron had been extremely apologetic, and had never said another thing about Harry's sexuality. Or anyone else's for that matter.

Draco realized that Potter was standing at the edge of the clearing in a daze. Holding a wand. He was silent for a moment, but when he realized that the bloody Gryffindor wasn't going to snap out of it on his own, he screamed, "_POTTER_!" Just to get his attention. Hearing Draco scream his name definite caught Potter's attention; he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. "I see you have a wand, Potter. Don't stand there all day, heal me."

Harry stumbled over to Draco, and knelt by the injured boy's side. He did a quick scan to see the extent of the blonde's injuries and winced, wishing he had given the boy the pills when asked to. He had no idea. It wasn't just the leg, it seemed he had some internal injuries as well… as some very old ones. Deciding not to delve too deeply into that matter, Harry just healed everything that needed immediate care. It wasn't like he was a Master Healer, just a moderately good one. But then something continued to pull at Harry's magic, and he couldn't stop it. He tried to get Malfoy to help, to do something to make it stop, but he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe.

"About time," Malfoy growled softly, moving his leg experimentally. When it showed no signs of pain, he could barely contain a sigh of relief. But he did. Then he saw something odd. Potter was passed out on the grass. Why…

He screamed suddenly, his Dark Mark was on fire. Then the pain was gone, and he passed out too, half on top of Potter. Whimpering, in his sleep, but not from pain.

----

Draco woke first, and he was instantly aware of his surroundings. And that there were several pairs of eyes on him and Potter. Of him ON Potter. "Oh, bloody hell," he grumbled quietly to himself, sitting up. He wanted to check on his Dark Mark to see what had happened, but it didn't seem like a good time.

"What did you do to Harry?" Ginny shrieked; she and Longbottom seemed certain that he had cursed the sleeping brunet. But Mudblood and Weasel were giving him an odd look that definitely made him curious. What exactly did they think he had been doing to their precious Potter? With a sigh, he decided to voice that question…

"What exactly is do you think I did to your precious Potter?" he asked, adding a sneer for good measure.

"Cursed him?" Ginny said, with Longbottom agreeing immediately. Curious, Longbottom seems to agree with everything the red-headed girl said. Note for future reference… but why was Mudblood blushing and Weasel glaring at him? It made no sense. Not until he looked down at Harry, and his heart started pounding against his will. Potter looked so good, waking up mussed from sleep.

His green eyes blinked, though that did little to clear his vision. "Where are my glasses?" he asked plaintively to the world in general.

Draco looked around, saw that they were no where in sight. Odd. _WAIT_! "Where's the wand?" Malfoy demanded, voice rising dangerously. That had been his only hope for getting back home, he knew it, and it was gone.

"Oh god, it was real," Ginny moaned. "It must've been the dark-haired man that I saw in the cave. With the beast."

Hermione looked amused and slightly aggravated. She said, brightly, "You must've dropped it, and… oh Bloody_-fucking-_HELL!" Apparently she found the wand. Broken into tiny pieces, the inner components torn to shreds. By something with hands, it was clear. But everyone was distracted from that by the fact that Granger had sworn the way she had.

"You two didn't answer my question," Draco accused Granger and Weasel. They avoided his eyes, glanced at a somewhat puzzled Potter. It seemed he wasn't going to easily get a straight answer from them. He smirked at them evilly, "You don't agree with Flame here?" He was referring to Ginny of course, from the look in her eyes she wanted to burn holes in him with her eyes.

"Whatever are you going on about?" Harry asked them all tiredly. He had obviously exhausted himself on Malfoy, healing him, though why he had no idea.

Finally, curiosity got a good hold on Draco. He wanted to see what had happened to his Dark Mark last night. It didn't even itch anymore, was that it, did Harry heal the wounds he'd given himself on top of his Dark Mark? Is that why Harry fainted? Did it react badly with Potter's magic? With a dark scowl daring them to ask what he was doing, Malfoy turned his back on them walked into the woods a few strides and pushed his sleeve up. Looked at his arm. Looked at the Mark on his arm. A phoneix. "You have to be kidding me," he whispered softly, then he realized it, intentionally or not, Potter had 'Marked' him. "_Potter, I'm going to kill you,_" he snarled quietly, and stalked back into the clearing.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Potter asked brightly.

Draco growled, and punched him in the face, lacking a wand. The dark-haired boy staggered back, and stared at him in confusion. With those dark green eyes... no, must focus. Kill Potter. Right. Draco grabbed him by the front of the robes and began shaking him violently. Finally he hissed, "You stupid _Gryffindor_, you know what you did to me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Obviously not.

"When you healed me, you did something else as well, you got rid of my Dark Mark!" Draco didn't realize the implications yet, that he was free from Voldemort. As long as he could save his mother...

"I-I did? Well, isn't that a good thing?" Harry was extremely shocked that he had done that, he didn't know it was possible. And he had heard what Draco had said to Dumbledore before Snape killed the ancient wizard. He didn't want to be a Deatheater.

Draco hesitated. Then he snarled, "Of course, _that part_ is good, fool. But your replaced it with something else! A pheonix! What's that supposed to mean, anyway, you think just because I don't want to follow V-vol, the Dark Lord, that I'd follow _you_?"

Everyone present was staring at this exchange.

Harry was almost as shocked as they were. He mumbled, "Suppose that's what happened when I was healing you, something happened, it was like my power was being pulled into something. I didn't do it on purpose." Malfoy could be a little grateful, the git.

Half apologetic, half defensive. Cute, the way he was pouting. "Damn it Potter, stop distracting me from killing you!" Oops, he said that out loud. Everyone was staring at him oddly. Oh-no. Was not good. His cheeks turned slightly pink, and he fled into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART SIX--

"Well… that was weird," Harry muttered. Then he sighed and followed Malfoy into the forest. It was getting dark. Not to mention his glasses were still missing. Blurred vision in the woods at night was _not _a good thing.

Ron sweared softly, chased after him, and asked incredulously, "Are you crazy, what are you doing? He just _said _he wanted to kill you and you follow him into the woods?"

"Um… yea?" Harry shrugged. It hadn't sounded as if Malfoy had really wanted to kill him, he just seemed really freaked out.

"WHY!"

"Didn't Ginny just tell us that there were some kind of dangerous beasts out here?" Harry answered his friend's explosive question with a question of his own. He could barely see his friend in the fading light and if he didn't hurry he'd lose Draco…

"She was hysterical! And it's better him than you getting eaten by dangerous beasts, or have you forgotten we don't have wands!" The red-head was not going to let up, it seemed.

Harry sighed, and said calmly, firmly, "That doesn't mean she was lying. Let me go, lead the others back to the cave I showed you earlier, and I'll get Malfoy. We'll meet you there." He looked his friend straight in the eyes. Not that he could really see them, just for effect.

After a few moments, Ron nodded and let go. As he left, he muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Harry could barely make out Malfoy in the distance; he ran towards the blond wizard. Just when he was about to catch up with Draco, he ran straight into a tree. He must've made some kind of sound of pain, because the blonde's face was suddenly above Harry's. "I can't see," he mumbled defensively, he could only imagine the sneer on Malfoy's face at the moment.

Draco had been sneering, but realizing that Harry couldn't see his face without his glasses let him drop his guard a little. He allowed himself to, well not smile because he wasn't happy or anything, just not sneer or smirk or contort his face in any way shape or form.

"You ran off without knowing where the cave was," Harry said, not looking up at Malfoy anymore. "I'm sure you're upset, but that doesn't mean you want to stay outside in the cold all night does it?" Before the blond could reply, Harry sat up and continued. "And we don't know how dangerous those beastly things Ginny saw are yet."

"Beastly things?" Draco straightened up a little and looked around. His face was worried. Then his eyes narrowed, and he gave Potter a look of complete disbelief. How could the "Great Harry Potter" be so stupid? "You prat! You can't see, how are you going to get us to that damn cave you were talking about?"

Harry heard Malfoy's voice rising with fear, that they were going to have to stay out all night and until the others found them, with possibly dangerous beasts around, and having no idea where they were… Harry went to grab Malfoy's arm to pull himself up, but ended up pulling the slight Slytherin down on top of him.

"Oof, you stupid Gryffindor," Draco muttered, his voice muffled slightly from being against Potter. He wasn't quite sure where, probably his shoulder. He lay still a moment, annoyed but faintly confused. Then the blond witch pulled away and got up unsteadily. He scowled at Harry but it didn't affect him any… of course, Potter-can't-see, right, must stop forgetting that.

Potter stood up even more unsteadily than Malfoy, using the tree that had nearly knocked him out to assist him this time. His vision seemed even worse, as he'd received a blow to the head _and _night had fallen. "I-I think you'll have to lead me back to that clearing…?"

"Think again Potter," Draco drawled. "Someone had found us in that clearing and destroyed that wand. Or something. We need somewhere else to spend the night."

"Then find one," Harry said tiredly. He wasn't being much help, he knew, but he was getting a headache. A bad one, too.

Draco began walking away to find a place to spend the night, only to be walked into by Potter. He sighed quietly, and wondered how best to approach the situation. He was obviously stuck with taking care of Potter (he was ignoring the fact that Harry had just healed him of his injuries and the Dark Mark), and not only that, Potter couldn't seem to walk on his own. He gave Potter a slightly annoyed look, then that changed to a slightly concerned look. Harry was looking right through him, it seemed.

Harry felt dazed, not only because he had a slight concussion but because of Malfoy's close presence. It was intoxicating. He wanted to get closer, but still retained some sense and stayed still.

"Need help?" Draco asked suddenly, wanting to hear the dark-haired boy ask him for help. No one had ever asked him for help, and he felt strange with that realization. Then, in his normal tone of voice, he said with a smirk, "You need it."

"That's true," Harry replied. There was silence for a moment, then he realized that Malfoy hadn't said he would help. _I'm going to have to beg him, probably. _He opened his mouth to do so, then swayed on his feet.

Feeling warm arms around him (whether they were strong or not is negligible - but they were strong enough to keep Harry on his feet), he tried to stay conscious. To enjoy it. Darkness started to cloud his mind, and he tried to shoo it away. "I'm going to pass out," he managed to say before darkness descended completely.

Draco held Harry tightly in his arms, then realized that he was unconscious. He lowered him to the ground, gently as he could, and looked around for someplace to hide, someplace close, so he wouldn't have to drag/carry Harry far. The best thing he could find, was a dip in the earth with a bush growing on top of it. Beneath the bush was mostly open space, strangely, but except for the opening Draco saw, the prickly bush protected them from sight and danger.

What if there was already something in there? Draco panicked for a brief moment, then steeled himself to check. Nothing. Good. Shaking slightly, he ran back to Potter, and half-carried/ half-dragged the scar face beneath the bush. Laying in the darkness, cold but safe, Draco fell asleep.

---

Waking up feeling warm and safe. Annoyed at the distant sounds, that were making his headache come back. He snuggled back into the warmth, only to wonder what it was. And that made him wake up. Harry cracked an eye open, and made an odd sound. His warmth was Malfoy. Despite the comfort, he pulled away. And began shivering. And wondering where he was, it looked like he was under some prickly plant that had decided to crouch over them.

Draco was beginning to wake up as well, but only because of the lost warmth. He wrapped his arms around his blanket. Only to find no blanket but a body. A… body? His eyes flew open, and he stared into green eyes, unable to think after a certain thought went through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**_- _I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED.

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART SEVEN--

Harry's mind registered suddenly that the noises that had awakened him were his friends calling for him. Once in a while they threw in Malfoy's name for good measure. "I'm here!" he called back, then corrected himself by adding, "We're here!" He still couldn't take his eyes away from Draco. The blond wizard still hadn't released him, though it seemed more from shock than anything else. Though shock from what was a questionable topic.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione demanded shrilly.

Oh yeah, they were under the bush, of course his friends wouldn't be able to find them.

Malfoy pulled away almost reluctantly, and said coolly to 'Mione, "He's under here. As am I. Please desist with your infernal screeching, woman."

, Harry thought with amazement. _Though it was probably just so that Hermione would actually stop - her voice can be rather scary at times_. 

Hermione's face appeared in a gap in the bush. "Harry!" she cried, though much quieter much to the boys' relief. "We were so scared, when you didn't come back... why didn't you come back?"

"Potter ran into a tree," Malfoy drawled when Harry opened his mouth to try to explain what had happened. "He passed out, and as I have not been privileged with the knowledge of the location of our 'base' we had to make due with whatever shelter I could find."

"I could've said that," Harry mumbled, half to himself.

Malfoy snorted inelegantly and replied, "I doubt it, you seem to have concussed yourself. You do seem to enjoy harming yourself."

"I do not," Harry replied hotly.

"So says the Boy-Who-Lived-In The-Hospital-Wing," Draco couldn't help adding.

"Gah, get me away from this snarky Slytherin, 'Mione," Harry asked his friend, not responding to Malfoy's narrative of his words. He crawled towards the blurred outline of the girl outlined in light. Not realizing the splendid view he offered to said Slytherin.

Hermione helped Harry climb out of the bush, and he was immediately pounced on by all his friends who zoned in on him as soon as he came out of hiding. He was hugged halfway to death and back, and was faintly surprised at they tears in his friends' eyes. They really had been worried. No matter how many times he was shown examples of his friends caring of him, it never failed to surprise him. Having had no friends throughout his childhood made him cherish the ones he had finally made, and hold them close so they didn't disappear.

"If you're all done raping Harry," Draco said icily, unsure of why he was annoyed. He decided after a few moments that it was disgusting how everyone was hanging off of the bloody boy-wonder as if he'd disappear again. Or as if he couldn't stand on his own two feet.

"Malfoy, bugger off," Ron hissed, but let go of his best friend immediately. Ginny and Neville also stepped away from Harry, though Hermione stayed in place. She gave Malfoy a completely disgusted look.

"Mmm, not in the mood," Draco said to the red-head as if he'd considered it. _The look on Weasel's face is priceless._ He smirked, then returned his gaze to Potter. It did seem like he couldn't stand on his own. He swayed in place, and had a slightly stunned expression. As if he had run head-first into a tree. Malfoy snickered quietly.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped, but his words sounded slightly slurred.

"Oh dear," Hermione looked at her friend worriedly. "Harry..." she looked stressed out suddenly. "If only I had my wand. I'd been studying all sorts of healing."

"Well, Potter's brain damage is going to have to heal itself," Draco told her in a mock-serious tone. Hermione flushed, and her face steadily darkened as Malfoy went on. "Though I for one wouldn't want to be your first test subject, Granger... I'm sure hero-boy here is secretly relieved that he has to painfully heal the Muggle way rather than be practiced on. Who knows what state he'd be on by the time you finished." Finally she raised her fisted hand. The blond flinched and fell silent.

"That's better," Ron grinned at Malfoy. His smile faded after he saw the strained expression on the boy's face. It was strange how he had flinched... though the blond had always been a jumpy little ferret, he hadn't always been so - so - And that was where Ron's brain temporarily shut down. He shook his head, and said, "I suppose he's right though."

"What, you're siding with him?" Hermione said shrilly, staring at Ron with disbelief.

"Will you all stop?" Harry asked, sounding strangely pitiful. His face was a mask of intense pain, that had gone unnoticed during the argument. "You're making my head ache... worse."

"Sorry," Hermione whispered, instantly sorry. Ron wrapped his arms around her when she was about to fling herself at the dark-haired wizard. He told her quietly, "He's really not up for being mauled, 'Mione." She stilled in his arms, looking repentant.

"Aw, Potter has a headache?" Malfoy snickered. Harry had that effect on him. He couldn't help it.

"Yes, I do Malfoy," Harry said with gritted teeth. "Now, shut your mouth."

"Or what?" Draco smirked.

"Or I'll find something to wire your mouth shut," Harry snapped at him, losing all semblance of patience.

"I'll pass on that one," Draco decided. "Anything less painful?"

"One more word, and you'll be bound and gagged," Harry warned. Ron sniggered. "That goes for all of you... just be quiet for half hour, is that too much to bloody ask for?" He sighed when he realized everyone was staring at him worriedly. "C'mon, lets go to that damn cave."


	8. Chapter 8

- I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _EDITED. 

Several wizarding teenagers were kidnapped and brought to an island full of danger. Their only goal is to survive...

--PART EIGHT--

"So this is the wonderful base you've all been going on about?" Draco sneered. "Pathetic." He had barely given the sandy gave a glance, and dismissed it.

Harry ignored the negative comment, walked several paces into the cave, and threw himself down onto the soft sand. Probably the most comfortable place on the whole bloody island. He grinned at the blurry figures watching him from the dimly lit entrance.

"Come in, what are you waiting for?" he motioned for them to join him. All his friends immediately joined him in the sand, as they knew from sleeping on it just how comfortable it was.

Draco, however, refused. "I'm finding a more defendable place," he muttered, giving the entrance a dirty look. It was difficult to see the cave, but if someone or something found it, it'd be difficult to defend. He shook his head, and walked out.

"Don't get lost or eaten or anything," Harry called after him, lounging in the sand.

Malfoy just laughed.

Harry began to get annoyed when, one by one, his friends left as well. To explore the territory or something like that. When Neville, the only one remaining, told him that he wanted to go too, Harry sighed and told him to look for something edible while he was gone.

He realized that for once he was going to be the one left out of everything. Without his glasses, he was just a hindrance.

The dark-haired wizard sighed again and stood up unsteadily. He walked into the depths of the sandy-floored cave. The spring was there, just like he remembered. It was as icy-cold and pure-tasting as he'd remembered.

What he did not remember was the dark niche near the floor of the cave. Some sand was falling into it - perhaps it had been buried. Harry moved a little closer, to look inside, when suddenly he was sliding, the whole floor of the cave was sliding it seemed, down into the dark chamber below.

---

Draco frowned when he saw the sea once _again_. He was beginning to get a little worried. More like frantic. They were on an island, some part of him realized, though the rest of him didn't want to admit it quite yet.

After a few minutes of quiet denial, he looked for something to use as starting point. That boulder would do. It was huge, and had strange marks on it. Like something had used it for a scratching post. He shuddered to think what could leave such gouges in solid rock.

The young Malfoy pushed that from his mind and began walking along the beach purposefully. Hopefully he wouldn't end up in the same place.

---

Ron stared into the yellow eyes of a wolf. It stared into his. They had been frozen like that for what seemed like hours. He couldn't take any more of it. Its gaze seemed to pierce his mind, as its teeth were going to pierce his flesh. He whimpered inaudibly. The wolf's mouth dropped open, in a wolf's grin, and loped off.

---

Neville caught up with Ginny, and asked her breathlessly, "Will you help me gather some supplies?"

She nodded, giving him an odd look. He usually liked to be alone with his precious plants.

As they walked through the forest, the blooming herbologist explained the uses of the various plants they gathered, which were good to eat, and which were dangerous to ingest but were good for potions.

Ginny was somewhat surprised that Neville cared the least about that, as he did so horribly in Potions, but when she asked him about it, he just shrugged and smiled.

---

Hermione found Ron up a tree. She couldn't get him down, even with the sharpest words. Finally, she sighed and climbed up to join him.

He was pale and shaking. He didn't even notice the spider on the tree beside him.

'Mione, rather than mention it and chance him falling off the tree, swiped at it. Watched it fall, then looked up at her shaking friend. "Ron..." she said, her tone less severe. "Ron, what happened?"

Her words finally broke through the terror that had him frozen, and he looked with surprise into her concerned eyes. "Hermione." He glanced down, to make sure the strange wolf was no longer there. "The wolf..." he shuddered with remembered fear. "It laughed at me. It could tell that I was afraid, and it _laughed_."

---

Draco stared at the gouged boulder in silence. He was back where he started. It had taken half of the day, but he was back. And he now knew for certain that they were on an island.

At the same time, he had looked out to sea and examined what he could of the island. There was no other land in sight, except huge jagged rocks rising up from the waves. He hadn't seen any of the beasts that Ginny described, but saw evidence of their existence. Mostly it was gouges in rocks, or trees, but there were also an animal corpse clearly ravaged by something with terrible strength.

He saw at least one mountain peak rising up from the island, but that was the extent of what he could see of the island. The forest to was too dense to make anything else out.

---

Harry's eyes flickered open to the darkness. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He was laying in a pile of soft sand. It was cold. Dark and cold, what a pleasant combination. He wondered idly whether his friends would notice the slight hole in the back of the cave or think he ran off. He had a tight feeling in his chest, and felt like he was choking on the air he breathed.

He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't. Something was down here. He knew it. Just as he knew that he was laying at the edge of an underground lake. The steady drip on his forehead was getting rather annoying. He hoped that it wasn't the ocean about to flood the place, because that would simply be the end of him. Screaming was looking better and better.

And something was tickling the back of his mind! It wasn't anything like the filth of Voldemort, thank Merlin, but it was still inhuman. Strange, and nearly alien. He could see something, faintly, in the darkness. Golden disks. Eyes? But who had golden eyes?

---

Draco stumbled into the cave, cold, weary, hungry, and above all thirsty. He glared at the group of Gryffindors huddled together for warmth, whispering frantically. "Where's Potter?" he demanded. He saw from the looks on their eyes, that they didn't know. "You lost him? You lost the bloody boy-who-lived? Are you complete imbeciles? You know you'll need him to defeat the Dark Lord!"

His voice was getting slightly frantic, as four sets of eyes stared at him blankly. "You bloody-well know he can't see, and you left him alone! What in blazes is wrong with you people?" He stalked to the back of the cave, to moisten his dry throat now hurting from yelling at the idiot Gryffindors.

---

Harry heard Malfoy's voice, somewhere far above. At the same time, he was surrounded by warmth. Small, furry creatures were laying on him, cuddling, nipping at him lightly with very sharp teeth. Their minds on his were soft and furry, young and mischievous. It was their eyes. Little pairs of golden disks. One of the creatures sat on his chest and stared at him. :Hello: Harry whispered mentally.

:Heyla.: a childish but intelligent mental voice replied. :I'm Greyn. This is my pack.:

:Your... pack?:

:Well, actually, they're my sister and brothers. The pack is out with mum.: the young creature admitted.

Pack? What lived in packs? Er... wolves? Was Greyn a wolf pup?

:YEP.: Greyn replied to Harry's thoughts. :Erm, you probably shouldn't be here when me mum gets back. She doesn't like humans too much.:

:Right-o. Just lead me out of here, I'm practically blind.: Harry told Greyn.

:Not for long,: the wolf pup said mysteriously.

---

Draco nearly pushed the Weasel down the hole after Potter. He was royally pissed at the lot of them. Their guilty, worried faces were annoying him, but Weasel's most of all. He was supposed to be the blasted golden-boy's best friend. "I'm sure, looking after your friend when he needs you is too much," he said, his voice acid.

"I'm sure you're right," Harry said from behind him. He stood at the entrance to the cave, and was looking directly at them. He was grinning broadly.

Ron yelped when he saw the young wolf standing at his friend's side.

"Everyone, say hi to Greyn," Harry said, smirking at his friends. "Greyn saved me from that - erm - well, being lost in a dark cave." He came closer, and everyone noticed something was different about him. Only two people realized what it was. His green eyes were now flecked with gold.

Ron tried to hide his fear. He was now almost as terrified of wolves as he was of spiders. But this was Harry, and Harry was his friend, just because his eyes were changing that wouldn't change.

Draco blinked, trying to look away.

"Something wrong, Ron? Draco?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The two boys didn't answer him. His -changed- eyes were bright, alive. He didn't look as lost as he did before.

Somehow, he could see. That was all that mattered to him. Of course he couldn't see the difference in his own eyes. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"You're - you're a wolfbrother!" the intelligent witch exclaimed. "There hasn't been one in over a millennia." She stared at her friend in awe.

Ron swallowed hard, and smiled at his friend uneasily. "You have all the luck, don't you?"

Ginny punched her brother lightly on the arm, and said reproachfully, "I doubt all his 'luck' doesn't balance out the bad in his life, so leave him alone about it, Ronald."

Neville just nodded silently. In awe of his friend, but also worried. For Harry. Not only was this yet another thing to be loaded onto the boy, there was always the chance of insanity in wolfbrothers, those who ended up giving up to the wolf in him and going wild. Running in the woods with the wolves, yes that was fine, but actually thinking that one was a wolf, that's entirely different.

Harry told Greyn:You should probably go back now.:

:Yeah right! I'm staying with you, fangless one.:

:Alright.: Harry gave in with a sigh. "I'm going to sleep," he decided out-loud. He lay in the sand again, and fell instantly asleep. The young wolf curled up next to him, and watched the other humans as they got ready to sleep. Wondered why the four grouped together while the other huddled alone. Greyn began to feel suspicious when he realized that the lone one, the pale one, was staring at him and his wolfbrother.

---

Harry woke up, and smiled at the half-asleep wolf pup laying next to him. He sleepily allowed his gaze to roam around the cave. He wasn't as surprised when it ended up lingering on Draco.

:The pale one was staring at you,: Greyn told Harry sleepily.

:You watched over me all night, didn't you?: Harry asked in amazement. :Take a rest, I can take care of myself now that I'm awake. Now that I can see.: He smiled in wonder at that. He knew it had to do with him being a 'wolfbrother' whatever that was. The pup didn't reply, just began snoring lightly. Of course the wolf pup had to snore.

Harry shook his head, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. A smirk appeared on his face, reminiscent of the one that had so often graced the face of a certain Slytherin prat, as he got up and made his way over to said Slytherin. Who was sleeping fitfully. Harry crouched next to him, and wondered how to wake him up without waking the others. Or getting injured.

He bent over the sleeping blond, and gently brushed his lips across the boy's mouth. Draco's lips parted, let out a soft sigh. Harry smiled before continuing. This time he ignored the inviting lips, and began kissing his neck. A surprised gasp, and hands clutched him by the hair. Which kinda hurt. "Draco," he murmured softly, pausing in the plundering of his rival's neck. He raised his head and grinned at the wide silvery eyes. They were completely unfocused, slightly wild, and definitely _interested_. Which made Harry hesitate. Sure, Malfoy was attractive, but what was he thinking kissing him? Practically jumping him in his sleep! He was Malfoy, he couldn't like Malfoy, and Malfoy couldn't like him! They couldn't stand each other...

Draco's eyes focused more on the figure bent over him. Harry looked suddenly confused, and his eyes - which had been glowing golden yellow - returned to golden green. "H-harry..." he breathed softly. The green eyes blinked.

"I-ah-I'm-so-sorry," Harry said frantically, and pulled away. He trembled slightly. _How could I lose self-control like that? _he berated himself silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _ I started this before Deathly Hollows and I'm not changing it. It's been a while since I've worked on this so forgive me if it's a bit different from previous chapters.

**----**

_"I-ah-I'm-so-sorry," Harry said frantically, and pulled away. He trembled slightly_. How could I lose self-control like that?_ he berated himself silently._

"Why are you sorry, Potter?" Draco managed, although he was in a slight state of shock. "That was the most pleasant wake up call that I've ever experienced." He pulled the other boy back down before he could get too far away, by his shirt.

Potter did not expect that and ended up sprawling on top of the blond.

For a few moments Draco hesitated, just looking at Harry's face close up, perhaps questioning what he was about to do.

However, their close proximity didn't allow for very clear thinking. It was, as expected, intoxicating.

He pulled Harry closer, and raised his lips to meet chin. Okay, bad aim. It was far too dark in the cave for Draco's liking.

"Nice, Malfoy," Harry managed after a moment. He started laughing quietly, unable to stop himself. There had been a moment there, but it had passed. Now, rather than overcome by shock and attraction, he was merely amused.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco growled, annoyed with himself. That had been reeeal smooth. And the feeling of Harry's body on him shaking with laughter was almost painful. "You couldn't do better in this blasted dark cave."

"Dark?" Harry scoffed, before pressing his lips to Draco's. Lips still touching, he asked softly, "Better?"

A somewhat unexpected response was Draco giving those lips a quick swipe with his tongue. "Much better," the blond murmured, not even in the realms of explaining it. Although he was faintly confused.

It shouldn't feel so good to have Potter on him, to have Potter kissing him, he shouldn't enjoy feeling how rapidly the boy's heart pounded against his chest.

They… they shouldn't be doing this surrounded by Potter's sleeping friends at the very least!

Despite the thoughts running through his mind, he opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue slip between his lips.

A few moments had him moaning.

"Harry…" a single word froze them. "Where are you…?"

They hardly dared breathe, as Hermione noticed the wolf sleeping alone, and Harry… where was he?

The brunette stood up, silhouetted against the cave entrance as she peered through it into the night.

Harry and Draco separated themselves before she turned around to give the cave a more thorough look over. Pretended to sleep as she made her way to them, laying in the sand together.

"Aw… they're so cute like that."

Draco twitched slightly. The Mudblo- Granger, she couldn't be serious. Cute?

"I should probably wake them… Harry at least… but I don't want to be hexed," she said thoughtfully. "Definitely not one to be waked in the middle of the night." The bright young witch shrugged and made her way back to the 'nest' of her friends and boyfriend.

"Good to know," Draco whispered to Harry in slight amusement, "For when we get back, I mean. I think she forgot none of us have wands?"

"Right…" Harry replied sleepily. "But I don't hex people that wake me up…"

"Sure you don't… you probably don't even wake up, you just hex them in your sleep."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Tempting."

….

"Potter?"

….

"H-harry?"

….

"Dammit, Potter, stop ignoring me!"

"… wha?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"You fell asleep," Draco said, disbelief evident in his tone.

"So I did… 'night Malfoy."

"No you don't-" Draco wasn't finished with him! "Harry wake up, gah how could he fall asleep so quickly?"

"He usually doesn't," he was answered. Hermione. Uh-oh. But she didn't say anything else. A nice, unexpected reprieve for the blond. He'd been sure that he'd get either teasing or lecturing on how to treat her best friend. Or both. "Good night, Malfoy. Don't try to wake Harry, he'll probably lash out or something."

"Thanks Mu- Granger," Draco said, correcting himself. He'd rather not get on the brunette's bad side…

It wasn't until he was nearly asleep, that something he'd said sunk in. _"Good to know," _he had said to Harry_, "For when we get back…" _There wasn't going to be anything between them, when they got back. He was an ex-Deatheater, and Harry was the savior of the Wizarding world. A moment of confused attraction couldn't change anything. He knew that, but why did admitting it hurt so much?

---

Sorry for the short chapter, but its simply a kick start for me to return to this and a hint that this fic is back in action. Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from the world of J.K. Rowling's series. That being said, the plot is mine... _(slash warning) _ I started this long before Deathly Hollows and I'm not changing it.

**----**

"Good morning, sleepyheads!"

An unwelcome voice penetrated Harry's sleeping mind.

He tried to return to his dream - Quidditch he missed so much since he left school. But the annoying, perky, bright voice was impossible to ignore. It was like a little bright ray of sunshine being wedged into his comfortable darkness.

"It's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up for the morning!"

Nearby, he heard someone mumble, "Who cast a cheering charm on Longbottom? I'll kill them personally."

"Don't bother," Harry grumbled. "He's like that sometimes. Naturally. Someone has found breakfast, I hope, before waking me?"

"They're really alike," someone said blankly.

"It's scary."

"Don't worry, I have enough for everyone to have a good breakfast," Neville said brightly. Which was why he was so cheerful. He had thought they'd have to live on berries or roots or something. "There's an abandoned apple orchard! And, even better, chickens! With eggs!"

That woke Harry enough to sit up. His stomach was growling, and it hurt so bad… when was the last time he'd eaten?

Draco opened his eyes, but didn't bother to get up. "That's all. Apples, chicken, and eggs? That doesn't really sound… appetizing. Together. Especially for breakfast."

"Bully for you. It's food!" Ron exclaimed. "If you want something else, find it yourself!"

"Maybe I will…"

"After you have some food," Hermione said bossily, and weirdly mother-hen-like. "I'm sure you and Harry could find us something. And perhaps the reason why there's an abandoned apple orchard here?"

"Er… alright?" Draco blinked up at her sleepily. It really wasn't fair for anyone to be so … awake. At least she wasn't as cheerful as Longbottom. He and Potter were scary were they? Longbottom was the scary one.

"Get up, Malfoy, or you'll choke on your roasted apple… can't eat laying down… and don't burn your fingers, it's hot."

He obeyed, still confused. Something was weird. She was being too nice.

"Here you go, Harry… um, the eggs aren't cooked yet, don't ask for 'em until we figure out how to cook them without magic or Muggle cooking things.."

Harry accepted a roasted apple from Neville and bit in. He breathed in immediately to cool his mouth, which felt it was burning. "Hot," he mumbled through the apple in his mouth.

"Said it was hot," Hermione said primly.

Harry deigned to ignore her.

He ate the rest of his apple more carefully, and accepted a second when he was finished.

Then he was given a few for later; he and Draco were shooed out of the cave.

Very soon, an irritated wolf cub by the name of Greyn was hurrying after them, growling abuses.

---

"Harry, I'm hungry, let's go back for more apples," Draco complained.

"No," Harry told him shortly, leading the way through the thickening forest. They were heading for the mountain. Somehow he thought that had part of the answers, even though he wasn't sure what the questions were.

Draco sent him a venomous look, but didn't say anything as he followed closely behind. He had learned quickly that he had to follow or he'd be left behind.

The hard way.

"Dammit, Potter, can't we take a break? We've only rested once since we've started, and then only until we finished of those apples."

"We have to get there before noon, so we can make it back before nightfall," Harry explained for the first time.

"Potter… Harry… there is no way that we're going to get there by noon. It's hours past. Let's take a break."

"But.."

"We're not going to make it there and back before nightfall," Draco panted, as they were still walking. "Either we walk back in the dark or we camp there for the night.

"Er… we can take a break, then," Harry said reluctantly.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco cried with relief, and threw himself to the ground.

"Malfoy," Harry pulled the blond back to his feet.

"Hey!" gray eyes glared at Harry furiously.

"First, stretch, or you'll feel like hell later. I'll get some water… I hear a stream…"

Draco had been ready to through himself back to the ground - completely miserable from the tough hike he'd just endured - but by the end of the second sentence he was clinging to Harry.

"Lemme go," the golden eyed one tried to pull away.

"Don't leave me here alone, what if those things the Weasley girl was talking about show up?" Draco asked, not moving an inch away from the wolfbrother.

"Fine, come along then," Harry sighed. His eyes narrowed when Draco just clung tighter to him. "Now, get off. What's your problem?"

"Don't you know?" Draco asked quietly. He wanted to continue what they'd started the night before…

"Of course not," Harry replied. The confusion and annoyance he felt was evident in his tone.

"Of course not," Draco repeated, letting go abruptly. He frowned at Harry. Was he going to pretend that the night before hadn't happened? If so … well, he could take a hint.

"Is something wrong, Malfoy?"

"Of course not," Draco said huffily.

"Draco…?"

"Which direction is that stream in?" the blond asked coolly. He'd managed to regain his composure, finally.

"This way," Harry replied, leading the way, completely confused by the abrupt change.

Draco followed silently, seething that he had thought - even for a moment - that Potter was interested in him. That must've been a fluke, some weird side effect from the wolfbrother thing, Potter wouldn't look twice at him if he was in complete control of himself.

They stopped at a cold, deep, fast mountain stream dancing past them.

Harry knelt next to the stream, cupped his hands and drank from the clear mountain waters. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. After a while he realized that Draco wasn't by his side. "Malfoy?" Nothing. He stood up and turned around. The blond was staring at him, a strange expression on his face. Anger, hate, the fury that had first been seen when Harry had spurned his friendship in the beginning of first year. "I…" he faltered. "Did I do something wrong? I pushed you too hard, didn't I, I'm sorry…"

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, the confused concern in the other boy's eyes like ground glass in his wounds.

Harry took a step towards him, and without thinking Draco flung him away. For a moment he saw Harry's startled face, before he vanished under the water.

---

A/N - The wake up call is from one of my older sisters. It is pure evil, especially when she half-sings it in an annoying perky voice… sorry for the cliff.


End file.
